Alejandro's Lessons to Duncan
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Duncan likes Cody, and Alejandro notices this. With a plan in mind, Alejandro gives Duncan some lessons for when Cody does finally come out of the closet. AleDuncan, rated M for a reason.


Duncan was using his knife and cutting up a piece of wood, alone. The plane had landed for refueling before going on to the next location, which would be Africa, and Duncan soon heard the sounds of people coming near. He looked up to see Sierra dragging Cody happily with her, but he was too far away to really hear what Sierra was talking about. Either way, he didn't care. What he did care about though, was Cody. That's right, he secretly had a crush on Cody. It killed him inside that Cody liked Gwen and was likely not Gay. In truth, he kissed Gwen in hopes to get Cody off of her and maybe he could get his love, but it backfired on him. Duncan couldn't explain his feelings, he just had them. He just, had to want Cody. He sighed of unhappiness as Cody and Sierra left his sight.

"You like Cody, don't you?", a voice said, as a tan and muscular hand went down onto Duncan's shoulder. Duncan instantly turned, to see a smirking Alejandro right there behind her.

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!", Duncan angrily screamed back, in pure denial.

"Oh come now, Duncan.", Alejandro put both hands on Duncan's shoulder, "I see the way you constantly look at him, you wish he didn't hate you don't you?"

"Shut up!", Duncan was actually about to shed a tear, though he fought against it.

"Duncan, allow me to help you.", Alejandro replied, "I understand your feelings completely, you feel love for a person that you fear doesn't love you back. It is actually quite a common thing for those who are, Homosexual."

"I'm not Gay!", Duncan replied, furtherly in Denial. This made Alejandro smirk, however, as he could easily see through Duncan's false feelings, and used his own hand around Duncan's arm to prevent the punk from walking away.

"It is okay, Duncan, I would never tell a sole.", Alejandro said to assure the Deliquent, "Especially Gwen. Anyway, I can maybe, pull a few strings to get Cody to begin seeing you as a better love than Gwen...if you do me a favor."

"Oh yeah? It'd be useless cuz I DON'T like Cody!", Duncan was of course, still trying heavily to deny it. Alejandro, didn't budge either.

"Oh, but you do. I'll let you in on a secret, Cody likes you too."

"What?", Duncan was shocked upon hearing that.

"Yes, he is actually Gay as well. He's just, closeted. You won't have much longer to wait, actually.", Alejandro revealed. The happy look on Duncan's face, and Alejandro's skillfull communication skills prevented Duncan from disbelieving. However, Cody being closeted was actually true, this was the truthful piece of Alejandro's information.

"How did you get him to admit it?", Duncan asked, extremely curious.

"I pleasured him, he moaned your name instead of mine however.", Alejandro revealed, just then Duncan became enraged and grabbed Alejandro by the collar of the shirt, fire blazing in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKED HIM?!"

"Amigo, Amigo, do calm down! If I had not done that, he wouldn't have confessed his love to you and you wouldn't know what I am telling you!", Alejandro quickly said, slightly scared with Duncan's sudden outburst.

"Don't tell me to Calm Down! YOU FUCKED THE GUY I HAPPEN TO LIKE!", Duncan exclaimed angrily, waving a fist in Alejandro's face.

"I am not dating him, Duncan.", the Spanish boy quickly added in, "You can have him once he comes out. I, while being Bisexual, have my Heart in the hands of another."

"Heather?"

"Just be Quiet, Amigo.", Alejandro replied, "Regardless, I can help you be ready for Cody's love."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"First, let us go inside. Alone.", Alejandro then took Duncan by the arm and led him into the plane. The two headed straight for the first class quarters, and Alejandro smirked wickedly once the door closed behind them. While on the way there, all Duncan had on his face was confusion, wonder, and a slight blush from he believed was about go occurr. Soon, Alejandro pushed Duncan straight to the ground and onto his back before holding the punk down with his own hands and arms, laying ontop of him.

"Woah Woah Woah Woah WOAH!", Duncan exclaimed, stopping Alejandro in his tracks, "Dude, NO. I am NOT the bottom!"

"I am aware of that, Amigo.", Alejandro explained in a reply, "However, they do say the best Top, has bottomed at least once. Now, you do clean yourself, right?"

"Well...yeah.", Duncan nervously replied, "But you're not Fucking me!"

"Oh come now, Duncan.", Alejandro replied, "You will sucumb to me just as Cody did.", just then, Alejandro bent down, his tongue going straight inside of Duncan's mouth and his hands restraining Duncan's squirms. Duncan blushed as Alejandro's tongue played inside of his mouth, and he also blushed as well. His legs rubbed against Alejandro's, and once the tan hunk's tongue went near his depper tongue, Duncan's squirms began lessening, and he moaned. As Duncan finally began accepting Alejandro, the more eviler boy released his Restraint to put his hands down to Duncan's chest, rubbing it lightly and increasing Duncan's moans. As Alejandro began seperating from Duncan, the punk lightly bit Alejandro's lip, and moaned once they fully seperated. Alejandro could see the acceptance in Duncan's eyes, and smirked.

"Do you want my help with Cody now?"

"Yes.", Duncan sighed, a bit of pleasure, "Help me."

"Very well. There are many things a bottom does, and you have just done the first.", Alejandro began his teachings, "Now, let us strip so I can teach you the rest of the Bottom activities.", following that, Duncan quickly stripped of all his clothes. Once his lower member was released, Alejandro saw it's peirced tip and total length of 10 inches with a good girth as well. Not to mention, but it was it hard as well. Alejandro smirked, and with that smirk he took off his shirt revealing his six-pack abs and well toned body. Duncan was taken by shock, and easily hypnotized by this as well. His member, throbbed more and more. Just as it did whenever Cody would bend over. Then, Alejandro released his own member by stripping his pants and boots. Duncan drooled at it. It was 11 inches, cut, and throbbed just like his own. Alejandro even had a bull head shaped shave on the hairs above it, where as Duncan just left his lower front hairs be. Duncan wasn't normally a bottom, but Alejandro was definitely not going to be that.

"Wheres it going first?", Duncan asked, a quite cute expression going straight up at Alejandro.

"Within your mouth.", Alejandro bluntly said, "The first lesson, is Blowjobs, also known as Oral Sex. Doing this, will let you know how it feels to be in Cody's position.", Duncan wasted no time in getting on his knees, putting his face, mainly his mouth, centimeters from Alejandro's massive shaft muscle. "That's it, Duncan. Take it in.", Alejandro put one hand on the back of Duncan's head, and pushed his mouth straight onto his member. Duncan moaned and blushed at Alejandro being inside his mouth, the entire cock going straight to the end of his mouth. Soon enough, Alejandro released Duncan's head and allowed him to suck on his own. Duncan started out slow, giving Alejandro a rising pleasure feeling. Alejandro himself blushed, and lightly moaned himself, "Oh Amigo!", Duncan then used one hand to rub along Alejandro's thighs, while the other held the shaft in place. In his mouth, Duncan felt the member going in and out of the opening, with Duncan's cheeks blushing more and more. More and More, until finally, Alejandro began releasing pre-cum into Duncan's body, and not wanting to climax just yet he backed out of Duncan's mouth and thus left Duncan wanting even more.

"What next, Alejandro?", Duncan moaned, stroking his own shaft as he couldn't take the lust for more of Alejandro. Alejandro didn't say anything, instead, he had Duncan turn around, and holding his member with one hand, he moved his other hand straight into Duncan's hole. Duncan hissed at the feeling of the pressure, but soon calmed down from it. Soon, Alejandro took his fingers out and both hands went onto Duncan's hips. Alejandro's massive member, wet with Duncan's own saliva, slowly went inside of Duncan's hole. Duncan winced and hissed at this happening, but once Alejandro immediately started thrusting in him, Duncan began purring and moaning in complete submission.

"You like that, Duncan?", Alejandro teased.

"Yes!", Duncan moaned submissively, "Yes! I like it! Give me more! More! More!", Duncan was begging, and this made Alejandro go deeper into him and thus make the punk cry out loudly, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Duncan was soon moaning at such a constant rate, Alejandro smirked at how pathetic Duncan was being, but he was also happy for it, and thrusted harder and harder into Duncan's juicy rump. Duncan squeeled, moaned, and moaned even more as his deepest spot was hit. He couldn't take anymore, and finally began releasing his cum in shots. Every thrust, a new squirt would shoot out, "OhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh hhhh!", Duncan moaned as now Alejandro thrusted even more and more into him, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!", Duncan let out a massive squirt as Alejandro smiled, and just then released the final thrust, and his unprotected member released it's own load right inside of DUncan. THis made Duncan scream, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!", and release his own massive final load before Alejandro pulled out.

"You are ready for when Cody comes out Duncan.", Alejandro said as he got up, "And you might want to get yourself cleaned up before the plane starts moving.", the spanish boy then put on his pants, and walked out while putting on his shirt. Duncan got up with a slight stumble, and smirked at the thought of what just happened. He then heard Cody's cries while being forced to move with Sierra, and left the room with his clothes. Hopefully, this lesson was worth it. 


End file.
